


Revelation 12:11

by Ophelia_Yvette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Amara is God, Amy Pond (Supernatural) Lives, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Charlie Bradbury is a Winchester, Dean Winchester is Ben Braeden's Parent, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls Lives), Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Everybody Lives, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Jack Kline is a Winchester, Kevin Tran Lives, Kevin Tran is a Winchester, Lisa and Ben Braeden have their memories, M/M, Magda Peterson Lives, Magda Peterson is a Winchester, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Supernatural (TV) Next Generation, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Yvette/pseuds/Ophelia_Yvette
Summary: What happens now? What do you do when you’ve taken outTheGod? Live your life to the fullest, out of spite.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had, another one for how I could fix canon.
> 
> ————————————————
> 
> 12/23/20: Due to the creation of the ‘small claims’ copyright tribunal I feel I must reiterate that this is a work of fan fiction using characters from Supernatural, which is trademarked by The CW. Furthermore, I do *not* profit financially from the creation and publication of this story. It is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line!

The Righteous Man, The Boy King, The Spare, and The Spawn of Satan were no longer pieces on a chess board. They were ordinary men, just like everyone else on the planet. Team Free Will possessed just that, _free will_ , thanks to their valiant efforts. 

For their reward, Amara restored the lives everyone that had been killed by her brother. She resurrected those who were taken in the snap and those who lost their lives as result of her brother’s callousness. She also fixed some of his rather egregious writing mistakes. Those acts of true cruelty that existed for nothing more than his amusement.

The Winchesters deserved to celebrate their victory with the ones they loved the most. They did not need to mourn what could have been. What was the point of being omnipresent if you didn’t use it for good?

The first of Amara’s many stops was made was to the past, specifically May 20, 2011. She stood watching as Dean shuffled like a dead man from the room of his now ex-girlfriend and his son. She could see the tragic irony of Chuck making Ben Dean’s son but never telling him. He was first of many children to cross paths with a man who would have loved nothing more then to be their father.

“Are you both alright?” The Goddess asked as she edged into the room, wearing the outfit of the hospital staff.

Lisa blinked up at her with a look foggy detachment. If Amara was going to do this then she had to do it quick before Castiel’s manipulation really took hold.

“I—I don’t know.” Lisa frowned as Amara crossed the room and placed a gentle hand against the other woman’s forehead.

The Goddess watched as Lisa’s eyes seemed to focus themselves. She looked from her to the door frantically. Wordlessly, Amara moved from Lisa’s beside to restore the memories of her son, who too looked tired and unfocused. Once both of them remembered, Amara walked to the door and closed it with a flick of her hand.

“What’s going on?” Lisa asked indignantly, “Why did Dean just act like he didn’t know me. Why did I act like that?”

Amara smiled sadly at them.

“Dean had Castiel block your memories of him.”

An uncomfortable amount of silence passed between them.

“He did what?” Lisa hissed as she tried to stand.

“I fixed it of course,” Amara beamed at her, “as I felt it was another of my brother’s awful choices.”

“Your Castiel’s brother?” Ben quipped disbelievingly, “Are you an angel?”

Amara did not need them to know her true identity, it was safer this way.

“Yes,” She nodded, “I knew Dean was making a big mistake. I wanted to make it right.”

“We have to go after him then.” Ben said as he rose. “He needs to know we remember.”

“He’s right about one thing though,” Amara said as she blocked his path. “You are safer without him.”

“So what?” Lisa scoffed, “We’re just supposed to move on with our lives.”

Amara nodded solemnly.

“Know that one day you might see him again,” Amara said as she felt the Impala leaving the hospital’s parking lot. “This is not the end the story, just this chapter.”

With that, Amara disappeared.

The second stop Amara was to February 6, 2012, to a little rundown motel in Seattle. She silently watched as young girl in a creme jacket and pink camisole paced outside a motel room. She knew exactly who was inside and what this girl was there to do, she’d seen it in Dean’s mind.

While Amara knew she would never have his heart, she would be content knowing that she could always be his friend.

“Hey,” She called out to the girl causing her to spin around, eyes yellow and skin red. “there’s no need for hostility. I’m a friend — a friend of your fathers.”

The girl’s face seemed to return to normal but she didn’t back down. The Goddess watched as a knife slipped out of the girl’s sleeve.

“Are you another hunter?” She hissed.

“No.” Amara shook her head, “I’m here to offer you a second chance. A way out of what you know lies for you behind that door.”

Emma narrowed her eyes at the strange woman.

“How do you know I’m not going to kill him?”

Amara simply smiled at her.

“I know that’s not what your heart is telling you, is it?”

Emma seemed to hesitate which told Amara all that she needed to know.

“I—I don’t know why I’m different,” The young amazon said as the knife clattered to the floor, “but I am. I don’t know if I can kill my father, I met him and he seemed so nice! All the other girls already hate their fathers and I bring myself to hate mine.”

“Then let me help you.”

Emma simply started at the woman in front of her like she’d gone crazy.

“I can’t run,” She sniffed, “because my tribe will find me. My only hope is to convince my father that I don’t want to kill him. And if that doesn’t work then I have to…”

“You won’t have to.” Amara said as she placed a gentle hand on Emma’s shoulder.

She knew that there was only one ending to this story, right now.

“How can you help me?” Emma frowned.

Before her very eyes the young amazon watched as woman in front of her became her exact copy.

“Are—are you Harmiona?” She gasped as she stumbled back, falling on her butt.

Amara’s smile took on an almost motherly quality as she extended her hand to Emma. She took it and was hoisted to her feet. The Goddess squeezed the young girl’s hand before letting go to pick up the knife and stuffed it in her sleeve.

“I am,” Amara said as she turned towards the motel room, “and it’s a Goddess’ job to protect her patrons. Wait here till I come outside ok?”

Emma nodded, still a little shell shocked by the turn events.

It felt like an eternity before Amara stumbled out of the motel room. Seeing the hurt looking in Dean’s eyes had told Amara everything she needed to know about the situation. Even though Emma was a monster sent there to kill him, he cared for her. As soon as she’d knocked on the door and told him her story, he’d fallen in love with her.

Once you became a father it didn’t stop, just because you no longer had your children. He still had Ben, even if it was just in his heart. And Ben still had him, writing letters and putting them in a little tin to save for when they saw each other again. And he too would have Emma again, even if he didn’t know it.

“Harmonia,” Emma exclaimed worriedly as she peaked out from a nearby hallway, “I was so worried. I heard a gunshot and I thought something had happened.” 

Emma would learn one day what had happened to once upon a time, but that would not be today. Amara had already returned to her true self and healed her wound. The three day old child in front of her didn’t need to know that she’d been murdered by her Uncle. 

“It’s fine,” Amara waved her off. “you don’t need to worry about me. Now you and I need to get out of here.”

Amara offered her hand to the young girl.

“Where will we go?”

“Home.” Amara smiled.

Hesitantly, Emma took her hand and everything turned white. 

Dropping off Emma off at the bunker, Amara’s next stop was to save the closest thing Sam Winchester had to kid (other than her great-nephew). Watching Ketch cap one in the back of this sweet girl’s head made Amara’s blood boil. While she couldn’t stop this from happening, she could change the ending.

She picked up the girl’s unconscious form, leaving an identical one behind. Her hands glowed and the wound on the back of the girl’s head healed itself as if it hadn’t been there in the first place. Reappearing in the bunker, she made her last pick up jump.

Emma was seated at a table in the library. Snapping a book she’d been reading shut the young amazon shot to her feet. She turned to see Amara holding an unconscious girl. 

“Is that a sister of mine?” She asked curiously.

The Goddess shook her head.

“You could say she’d kinda like your cousin,” The Goddess said as she laid Magda on the table, “who should be waking up shortly.”

As soon as Amara said this, the girl work with a start. She grabbed the back of her head but found no wound. She looked at Amara and then at her surroundings only to discover that she wasn’t in that bus station bathroom.

“What’s going on?” Shegasped, “Who are you people?”

“I’m Emma,” The young amazon said as she stuck out her hand, “And this is Harmiona, the Goddess of Harmony. I -I think she saved you, like she saved me.”

Magda turned to the woman who nodded.

“Did — did I really…” Magda trailed off as she felt the back of her head.

“Not anymore,” Amara said as she helped the girl off of the table. “which is all that matters no?”

Magda didn’t seem so convinced.

“What happens now?” She asked fearfully, “Will they come after me? Will _he_ come after me?”

Amara shook her head.

“Arthur Ketch is dead and in hell.” She clarified hoping that would bring the girl some comfort, “And the British Men of Letters will not mess with the Winchesters, having learned that lesson the hard way.”

Magda nodded.

“What happens now?” Emma asked curiously, “As I assume this is where my family lives, when will they be coming home?”

Amara smiled as she walked into the War Room, with Magda and Emma on her heels.

“There are two more people I need to revive before I can make my leave.”

With a snap of her fingers, in a very Chuck-like fashion, Amara restored to life the last two missing pieces of the Winchesters’ family. Kevin and Charlie awoke in the bunker as if they were waking up from a nap, not from being dead. Kevin placed a hand on his chest and then on the War Room’s table, shocked when it didn’t go through it. He narrowed his eyes at the wood, wondering what the heck was going on.

Charlie Bradbury sat up with a start, like she’d been woken from a bad dream. She had been lying in bathroom bloody and _dying_ and now she was in the bunker? Had she been found by the boys and they made it back? Why did it feel like something was really wrong.

“Does this mean your leaving now?” Emma quipped causing the duo turned towards the sound of the noise.

“Who are you people?” Charlie sputtered, “And what are we doing in the bunker?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Kevin said as he looked at Charlie before turning to Amara. “I was dead, how am I not?”

Charlie looked at him quizzically.

“Who are you?”

“Kevin Tran. The current or — former I guess — Prophet of the Lord. I was dead but — uh — I guess I’m not?”

“Huh,” She replied with a quizzical look, before looking at Amara, “did _I_ die?” 

The look written on the Goddess’ face was all Charlie needed to know the answer.

“So how are we back?”

“You’re all finally free.” Amara said as she began to disappear, “You can live your lives in peace.”

Kevin’s expression brightened as Amara faded out of sight.

“So those sons a bitches really did it,” He laughed in delighted shock, “they took down God!”

“Excuse me?” Charlie quipped, her expression puzzled. “They did _what_?!”

“Yeah, it’s a long—“ Kevin began but was interrupted by the door to the bunker creaking open.

Four sets of eyes looked to the door to find not Sam and Dean but Castiel pushing the door opened. His trench coat was rumpled and his tie missing but surprisingly he was in one peace. When he made eye contact with Emma and Magda he frowned. However, when he saw Kevin and Charlie, he broke out into a grin.

“Kevin, Charlie,” Cas gasped as he jogged down the stairs to greet him, “You’re alive?”

“I—I am,” Kevin replied said as Cas adjusted his coat, “but — uh — what are we doing here? Who are those girls?”

“I’m Emma,” The young amazon said as she stepped forward. “Dean is my dad. The Godesss—“

“Amara?” Cas frowned, “How is she alive?”

“I don’t know who this Amara is,” Emma replied confusedly, “but the Goddess Harmiona saved my life and brought me here.”

Magda nodded.

“The same woman brought me here too,” She took a shaky breath. “After I was shot in the back of the head by a man in a suit, all for being a physic.”

“You — You’re Magda.” Cas replied curiously. “Sam had me try to find you but I never could. He figured the worst had happened and I guess…”

“Does someone want to explain what’s going on?” Charlie quipped causing Cas and Kevin to turn to her. “I just woke up in the bunker and I have the feeling it’s not 2015.”

Cas and Kevin shook their heads.

“It’s 2020,” Kevin explained, “I was haunting my old house in Neighbor, Michigan when I suddenly woke up here, _alive_.”

“I think they defeated God.” Cas smiled as he placed a hand on Kevin’s shoulder. “And befriended the new one.”

“What?” Charlie gasped, “Your telling me God’s real?”

“Yes.” Kevin and Cas said as the same time.

“He a dick,” Kevin hissed, “who sent me to hell. Although I guess now that he’s out I should say this new one’s not so bad.”

“Well she’s a woman so…” Cas trailed causing Charlie to whoop in glee. “I guess Arianna was right.”

“Arianna?” She frowned.

“Never mind,” Cas replied with a shake of his head, “I’m just glad my sacrifice wasn’t in vain.”

“Sacrifice?” Emma echoed him curiously, “What happened?”

“I’m human,” He replied quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. “It was the sole condition for my release from the Empty. I could only leave if there was no way for me to ever return there. Thusly, Amara made me human.”

“Who is this Amara?” Magda and Emma quipped with a frown.

“God’s sister,” Cas said as if it were the most logical thing in the world. “He was the light and she was the darkness, although now that she’d God I guess she’s both.”

Emma smiled particularly at that.

“I’m just glad to see you both are… well.” Cas said as he turned his attention to Kevin and Charlie, “What happened to you both—“

Charlie pulled Castiel into a hug which silenced him.

“It’s not your fault the Stynes came after me,” She replied, taking a shuddering breath. “I should have listened to you and Sam and stayed put.”

Kevin nodded his head.

“Mine’s on Gadreel—“

“Who’s dead.” He added helpfully.

“—thank God.” He said before pulling Cas into a quick hug, “I’ve been keeping tabs on you all for a while in the veil. No one was at fault for my death, I’m just glad not to be a ghost anymore.”

They all laughed awkwardly at that.

“So where are Sam and Dean?” Magda piped up curiously, “I just remember being in that bus stop bathroom and… now I’m here.”

“I’m not sure where they would have gone.” Cas replied as he walked towards the library, “I supposed all that we can do now is wait for them to come home.”

“We can show them what a real hero’s victory looks like.” Charlie grinned.

The door of the bunker opening caused them all to pause in the threshold of the library. Dean pushed the door open and smiled. For the first in his life he was free, but the victory felt bittersweet. How was he supposed to celebrate his freedom if didn’t have people to celebrate with?

“Dean?”

He locked eyes with Cas and felt his eyes filling with tears. His legs seemed to be move of their own accord, bringing them closer and closer together. Dean closed the space between them and pressed his lips to Cas’ own. Conveyed in this kiss was all the words he’d never been able to say, all the feelings he’d never been able to express. A promise of what was to come, now that they were free.

“I love you too.” He breathed, “And I’m sorry it took you dying for me to realize that.”

“Oh Dean,” Cas said as he laid his forehead against Dean’s. “You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear to say that.” 

A whoop of joy and someone clearing their throat caused both men to come back to themselves. Dean looked sheepish but not ashamed, he’d waited so long for this. He know Cas had too.

“Charlie?” He gasped as the woman pulled him into a hug, “How are you here? Where is Stevie?”

“Stevie?” She frowned, “Who’s that?”

“I think she’s _our_ Charlie, Dean.” Cas replied softly.

Dean’s eyes would not stop producing tears.

“Hey kid.” He sniffed as he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

“Hi Dean.” She replied quietly.

“I’m so sorry for what happened.” His voice cracked, “If I had known—“

“If you’d of known then you’d of never agreed,” Charlie said as they broke apart, “that’s why we did it.”

They broke apart so Charlie could hug Sam, who looked equally as emotional. Kevin then appeared in his vision. Dean laughed as he clapped him on the shoulder before pulling him into a hug.

“Good to see you corporeal.” He said as he squeezed Kevin tight, “Kev, I’m sorry about what happened. I should have known—“

“…that Gadreel was playing you?” He laughed, “Dean, nobody could have known that. I’m just glad to know that it’s all over.”

“Me too.” Dean replied jovially, “Me too.”

It was then that he saw the last two people that had been resurrected, probably by Amara. Magda nodded to him politely on the way to see Sam. The other girl, on the other hand, stared at him like she were seeing a ghost.

“Hi,” She replied rather awkwardly, “I’m sure you don’t remember me but—“

“Emma?” He gasped, “I-Is that you?”

She nodded shyly.

He crossed the room and pulled her into his embrace. Slowly her arms came around him and returned the favor. He squeezed her tight, afraid she might disappear. 

“What — how — you _died_.” He breathed in shock.

Emma shook her head against his chest.

“That wasn’t me in the motel room.” She explained as she looked up at him, “It was Harmonia — er — or I guess Amara? She stopped me outside and told me to wait and that she could help me.”

Dean looked down at his daughter while she looked up at him. He simply kissed her forehead and smiled softly. He would have to thank Amara for making sure his daughter never had to experience what he’d seen.

When they broke apart Dean couldn’t help but smile as he saw Sam with Magda in his arms and Cas with Jack in his. Even Adam seemed to be chatting jovially with Charlie and Kevin. Somehow, despite feeling like he’d lost it all over the years, he’d finally had what he’d always wanted.

The freedom to have a the life he’d always dreamed of.

Chuck might have taken away all his options but his sister had given them back. He had the love of his life, he had his daughter, and they had their family back. It was all thanks to her.

Later, after all the festivities, Dean found himself in his room. He was surprised to see Amara sitting on his bed. She was reading one his racier magazines, looking rather amused. It was only when he cleared his throat did she look up.

“You like these?” She frowned as she tossed the magazine to the side, “I mean the women are beautiful but—“

“Amara, why are you here?”

“Cutting right to the chase are we?” She began with a laugh, “Shouldn’t you be saying thank you?”

She knew he’d just come back from tucking his daughter into bed.

“What’s the catch?” He asked bluntly, bordering on worried.

“There’s no catch,” She replied kindly as she stood. “I’m not my brother Dean. You of all people should know that.”

He didn’t look so convinced. His entire life was a story written by a maniac. It would take more than her words to soothe him.

“Sure.” He relied gruffly, “After everything that happened I’m supposed to believe this is some sort of what? An olive branch?”

“Yes.”

Dean scoffed.

“Look, I now know that this _thing_ between us,” She admitted sheepishly, “isn’t what I thought it was. That it wasn’t a convoluted creation designed by my brother. So I wanted to use this — this _friendship_ , for lack of a better word, for good.”

Dean looked gobsmacked, so much so that he had to sit down on his bed.

“I — I lied to you? I manipulated you to get to your brother.” He replied, seemingly unable to understand her kindness, “Why would you do this for me?” 

“Because you Dean Winchester are worthy of love,” The Goddess smiled warmly. “And you deserve peace, more than anyone. You and your brother sacrificed everything to stop my brother. I thought it only right that as the new God I should live up to the vision of being — well — _good_.”

Dean looked at Amara as if he were seeing her for the first time.

“So you did what?” He frowned, “Rewrote some of your brother’s greatest hits? Wouldn’t that destroy the timeline?”

She gingerly sat down in the bed beside him.

“I maintained the timeline,” She said as she turned to him, “You still saw them all die and so did my brother. I had to do it in a way that make him none-the-wiser.”

Dean nodded swallowing thickly.

“Ben and Lisa,” She said as she patted him on the shoulder, “I restored their memories but told them that it would be safer if you stayed away. Amy, the Kitsune, I revived as soon as you left—“

“Wait,” Dean said as he tried to wrap his head around everything she was saying, “You resurrected everyone?”

“Everyone that wanted to be resurrected,” She replied quietly, “Ellen, Jo, Ash, Bobby, and your parents, they’re still in heaven. They’re much happier there, at least that’s what they told me.”

“They told you?” He echoed her confusedly. “How did they do that?”

“Oh,” Amara laughed, “I forgot to mention it, Micheal and I renovated heaven. It’s not your greatest hits on repeat forever, it’s like life. Everyone is together except there’s nothing you need to worry about because you’re in heaven.”

“Everyone?” He quipped curiously, “As in…”

“Garth and his family, your daughter and even Benny, can go to / are in heaven.” Amara said as she rose, “It’s no longer mutually exclusive to being human. Although, all the bad monsters will still go to Purgatory.”

“Amara,” Dean breathed. “I — I — thank you.”

“There it is,” She grinned as she walked towards the door. “This is probably the last time you’ll see me for a long time Dean Winchester, at least till you go to Heaven. Don’t make that reunion any sooner, ok?”

He nodded.

“Good.” She grinned, “Take care of them, Dean. Don’t squander this chance.”

With that, she was gone.

“I will,” He whispered softly. “You can count on it.”

Not that everything was done, there could be peace. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write a little addition for it to get into the holiday spirit.

Dean wrapped his arm around his daughter as he watched the scene unfolding before him. Cas and Charlie were trying to put up the biggest Christmas tree they could find. Sam and Eileen were walking from the kitchen with some refreshments. Sam had a kid in either of his arms while Eileen had a tray of eggnog resting on her very pregnant stomach.

“Can I put the star on top?” Magda called as she jogged into the room with a Santa hat on her head. 

“No cheating,” Kevin said as he playfully ruffled her hair and the hat, “you’ve gotta put it on the top like the rest of us.” 

“Be nice,” Linda jokingly chastised her son as she looked from Magda to Kevin, “of course you can use your powers dear.”

Magda beamed.

Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined having a life where she wouldn’t have to fear her powers. Now she had two amazing parents, awesome younger siblings, and a family who loved her powers and all.

“Is this what holidays are really?” Emma asked as she looked up at her father curiously.

He nodded as bent down to kiss his daughter’s forehead.

“It’s all about having your family together,” He said as he caught Cas’ eye and winked. “being with people who love you.”

It was Cas’ idea to bring everyone to the bunker for their first real holiday. Sam and Eileen had finally been set up as the new ‘Bobby’ and opened up the Bunker’s ample rooms. Not only did Krissy and her friends make this their permanent residence, Max and Alisha (who was no longer a twig monster) did too. In fact, most of the scatter apocalypse hunters and newbie hunters called this placed home.

Sam was finally getting the big family he’d always wanted.

That left Dean, Cas, Emma, and Jack to do what they pleased. Occasionally they went on hunts, as Dean could never quite let it go. He and Cas could take their relationship at their own pace without the pressures of the world. Not to mention Jack and Emma could get the chance to be the children they never got to be.

After that if just became a tradition to hold Christmas as the bunker. It was a way for evening to get together, not to mention is was quite literally centrally located. Nobody could say they had a longer drive than someone else.

“This is nice,” Emma whispered as she leaned her hair against her father shoulder. “I wish it could be this every day.”

Dean smiled at that as Emma wiggled out of his grasp to go see her brother.

“Where have you been?” Emma chastised Jack as he walked into the War Room, “Not getting into mischief I hope?”

Dean burst into laughter. Emma might have been his kid but she was a combination of Sam and Cas in her personality. Even though Jack was physically older than her she tended to mother him. He couldn’t help but think of him and Sam when he saw the two of them together.

Everything was as it should be.

“Are we late?” Came the voice of Jody Mills from the top of the stairs.

“Nah,” Sam called out of them, “You’re right on time.”

Jody, Donna, Alex, Claire, Kaia, Patience, and Missouri shuffled through the door and were immediately greeted by Sam’s twins, Maura Sanda and Padrick Robert. Jody scooped them into her arms as Alex hugged Sam and Donna hugged Eileen.

Alex, Patience and Missouri waded their way into the crowd. Apocalypse!World Charlie greeted them warmly as she pulled her girlfriend Stevie to her side. Cyrus Styne and Alex exchanged pleasantries and Missouri couldn’t help smile as their cheeks reddened by the second. 

Patience greeted the Kevin with a warm smile, laughing as they talked of the woes of college. Kevin finally got to go to Princeston, even if it was many years later. His mother couldn’t have been prouder and bragged to just about everyone.

Our Charlie grabbed a glass of eggnog as she passed Eileen before she found her way to Rowena’s side. The witch snaked an arm around the redheaded hacker’s waist and placed a kiss on her cheek. Emma waved at them as she passed them.

Jack was chatting amicably with the Bunker’s newest edition, Jesse Turner. Apparently, the two of them had a lot in common, drawing their powers from Lucifer and all. Watching their hands subtly intertwine told Emma that this wasn’t the only thing they had common. 

It was nice to see her little brother looking happy.

As Emma made her way she found Claire pulling her into a hug. Almost as soon as that was over her person was assaulted by Kaia too. Emma had never met so many people who like hugging, well, at least around the holidays.

“Hey sis,” Claire greeted Emma warmly, “where is that brother of ours?”

Emma grinned.

“Talking to his new boyfriend in the library.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Jack said causing them to turn around to, “at least not yet.”

“And the boy wonder makes an appearance.” Kaia quipped as Claire pulled him into a hug, “Merry Christmas Jack.” 

“Merry Christmas, Kaia, Claire.” He said as they broke apart. “I - I was _just_ talking with Jesse in the library.”

Even though Jack was a nephelim, he was still a teenager.

“Talking,” Claire echoed him as she intertwined her hand with Kaia, a gold band glittering in the light. “I remember when you and I did that.”

Jack’s face went as red the ornaments on the tree.

“As much as I love making fun of our brother,” Emma said causing Jack to scowl at her, “I was wondering if any of you have seen Mary Ellen?”

The three of them shook their heads.

“Have you asked the Charlies?” Claire quipped using their preferred moniker for the woman and her otherworldly doppelgänger, “I know she’s grown particularly close with our Charlie.”

“Nobody’s seen her.” She sighed, “And I know it’s her first Christmas with us so I’m sure she’s a little overwhelmed.”

“She’s a shifter,” Kaia replied softly. “I’m sure being in a room full of hunters isn’t her idea of a party.”

“Have you tried her room?” Jack piped up hopefully.

Emma shook her head.

“I was gonna get there next,” She said as she turned towards the hallway, “thanks guys.”

“No problem sis,” Claire called out to her before turning to Jack, “don’t think your getting out of this that easily.”

Emma walked from the War Room into the kitchen where she saw Lisa, Ben, Donna, Gabriel, Amy, and Jacob chatting away quietly. The five of them always seemed to be on the fringes of these parties. Emma wasn’t sure if it was their sordid past or the murky future that made them mesh a little less gracefully with everyone else.

Gabriel had an arm around Donna while Amy had one over Lisa causing Emma to smirk. It would seem not everything that came out of the mess that was their lives was bad. At least they’d found each other.

“Hey kid,” Ben said as he embraced Emma, “What brings you to the kids table?”

That got a laugh out of Gabriel.

“I’m looking for Mary Ellen.”

“She was just here,” Jacob supplied helpfully, “I think she was going back to her room but I can’t be sure.”

“Thanks Jake.” Emma said as she walked out of the kitchen, “Make sure to try some of Eileen’s eggnog. It’s pretty good.”

“I will, cuz.” He called after her, “Just go easy on little Mary ok?”

“I will.” She called back as she headed down the hallway.

Emma paused just out side her little sister’s room when she heard what sounded like another voice inside. 

“I don’t know what to make of all this,” Mary sighed and Emma could head an edge of fear in her voice. “Everything was fine until that man claiming to be my dad, who looked just like my mom, killed my parents.”

“I know,” Came the voice of a woman Emma didn’t didn’t recognize at first. “and wish I knew what to say that could make it better. Castiel and Dean Winchester, they’re human but they’re good people.”

“Really?” Mary sniffed, “Because there’s all those hunters out there.”

Emma peaked her head in just a little to see familiar goddess wearing a red and greed velvet suite sitting on Mary’s bed.

“They’re friends,” Amara replied, “and they’re not all human. There’s the werewolf and his family and your vampiric adoptive uncle. There’s Jack and Emma, your siblings, who are a nephelim and an amazon. Not to mention that there’s a bunch of physics and angels here too.”

“But why have they been so nice to me if they’re all hunters?”

The woman looked up at Emma then and she froze.

“I think she can explain best,” the woman said as she stood and Mary looked at Emma. “isn’t that right?”

Emma smiled at the Goddess.

“Hello Amara,” She said as she embraced her, “I thought you said you weren’t coming?”

“I heard a prayer that drew me to this place,” The goddess looked pointedly as Mary, “and who am I to ignore a prayer? I am not my brother.”

They both laughed at that.

“Be good for Dean and Castiel, ok?” She said as she placed a hand on Emma’s shoulder, “I’m gonna go visit my great-nephew. I hear he’s having trouble with his love life.”

Emma smirked as the goddess disappeared.

“I know you must be scared,” She said as she took Amara’s spot on Mary Ellen’s bed. “but everyone out there, they’re good people.”

“You’re just saying that because you know them.” Mary frowned.

“It wasn’t always like that,” Emma sighed, “things weren’t always so peaceful.”

She hadn’t thought of her almost-death and her blurry memories of actual death in years.

“So why should I trust them.”

The young shifter looked at her skeptically.

“Have we given you any reason not to?” Emma pointed out softly.

Mary shook her head. 

“Then why don’t you want to go out there.”

“Because that’s not my family,” Mary sniffed, “I had a mom and a dad. Then that man wearing my mom’s face came and killed everyone. How am I supposed to trust you and know that won’t happen again.”

Emma scooted over and tentatively pulled Mary Ellen to her side.

“You know,” She began quietly, “a wise man once told me that family doesn’t end in blood, but it doesn’t necessarily start there either.”

“Really?” Mary quipped skeptically.

“Yup,” Emma nodded as she squeezed her, “Family cares about you, not what you can do for them. Family’s there through the good, bad, all of it.They got your back even when it hurts.That’s family.”

Mary thought over her last three months living in the bunker and all of them. Sure watching the hunters talk about killing monster had been bad. But Dean had made her pancakes every day for a week when she was sick. And Jack helped her to work on controlling her shifts. Not to mention Emma and Cas had been a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen to her problems.

Maybe they really were her family?

“So what do you say?” Emma asked as she stood, holding her hand out to her sister. “Want to go to a party with me?”

Mary giggled as she grabbed Emma’s hand.

“Sure.” 


End file.
